how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Woooo!
Recap Still unemployed, Robin is hanging out with Lily. Robin is upset that Marshall is always there, making her embarrassed when she tries to tell personal stories. Lily suggests that Robin come with her to a birthday party for Jillian, one of the teachers at her school. Barney tells Ted that his bank is building a new headquarters, and that he's trying to convince his boss to give Ted's architecture firm a chance to pitch a design. Ted faces competition from a Swedish architecture collective called Sven, a company he already hates. Excited at the prospect of the three of them working together, Marshall says they should include Ted in the 'conference call', an excuse he and Barney use to go up to the roof and drink beer. Future Ted, meanwhile, explains that this was his big shot at fulfilling his dream of adding a building to the New York skyline. Robin and Lily arrive at, Giddy Ups, a western style bar for her friend's party, hoping that she didn't realize what kind of place it was. They soon find out that her friend is actually a 'Woo girl', a single girl who loves to go out partying and constantly shouts "woo!" Ted thanks Barney by giving him a sketch of Princess Leia naked when Marshall arrives and tells them that Lily is out with a group of woo girls, causing Barney to quickly leave. He arrives in time to explain how much the world needs woo girls to Lily and Robin, then sets out to try and pick them up. Ted presents his ideas to the selection board of Goliath National Bank (GNB), and comes away feeling optimistic about his chances. Later that night, Barney tells him they decided to go with Sven's design. Ted is particularly upset after the bad couple of months he just had, and Marshall decides to go and pee on the current Goliath building. Robin starts hanging out with the woo girls, so she can have fun with other unmarried women. At Goliath National Bank, Marshall tells Bilson that even though they didn't pick him, Ted is still a great architect. When Bilson replies that he voted for Ted, Marshall grabs Barney for a conference call to confront him. Barney explains that Ted's pitch was good, but he was swayed by Sven, who offered a building shaped like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and promised to give Barney a button to make it breathe fire, as well as putting in a strip club. Marshall is so upset he refuses to have another conference call with Barney, and leaves him locked outside on the roof alone. Lily tries to hang out with Robin by becoming a woo girl, but can't get it right. Robin explains that Lily can't be a woo girl because she is happy. Robin translates each of the girl's woos, and shows that that each of them is miserable, as is Ted after losing his contract. Stacey (portrayed by Erika Medina) is secretly in love with Jillian. She also tells Lily that at the moment, she is like them, being unemployed and single. Lily promises to make more time for Robin, and to try to get away from Marshall now and then. Barney invites the Svens to a conference call, but finds they don't understand what he's doing. Feeling bad about betraying his friend, Barney has the company fire Sven and hire Ted. At the bar, Barney is about to explain that it was his fault Ted didn't get the job in the first place when Marshall stops him, blaming Bilson. Marshall soon caves in and tells Ted the truth, so Ted ties Barney to a mechanical bull and goes home. Barney is freed three hours later, but is so dizzy he misses out on a three-way with the woo girls (who intend to find "that guy Ted") after Stacey unsuccessfully tries to suggest that she and Jillian have sex. Continuity *Marshall liking fruity drinks, which he mentions in , is referenced when is seen enjoying the purple test-tube shots at Giddy Ups. *While Future Ted describes Sven, the trio are seen featured on the cover of the magazine Architecture Vision Weekly. In , Ted, upon discovering that a porn star uses his name, realizes that a magazine interview he gave was actually with Adult Video Weekly instead of this magazine. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Ted's design for the new GNB Headquarters is originally commissioned in this episode, scrapped in , recommissioned in , and under construction from to , where it is finally completed. *In , Ted's job is threatened by Sven again, and this time he loses business to them, as revealed when the owners of the restaurant Rib Town unveil the design they chose over Ted's: Sven's Tyrannosaurus Rex design for GNB, with a cowboy hat. *Barney mentions Giddy Ups in . *While Robin says that Lily can't "Woo!", she does after discovering Barney and Robin's relationship in . * Robin gets annoyed at Lily for always bringing Marshall whenever they hang out. Ted later gets irritated at Marshall doing this with Lily in . Marshall and Lily's co-dependence was previously discussed in , and is referenced again in . *Barney confuses Sweden with France when making fun of Sven. He later mistakes Italy for Spain in . *Barney's fascination for buttons would resurface in . Gallery Woooo 4.jpg Woooo 3.jpg Woooo 2.jpg Woooo 1.jpg Woooo 5.png Robin woo.png Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Marshall is talking to Robin about having sex under a UN desk he mentions "Zaire". However, this is no longer a country since 1997, it is now referred to as The Democratic Republic of the Congo. *One of the newspapers that featured Sven contains a Swedish text that's grammaticly incorrect. *Despite Sven being branded as a Swedish group, it also had members with surnames with the suffix ''-sen'', which indicate that they are not Swedish but probably Danish or Norwegian origin. Allusions and Outside References *Marshall and Barney discuss how they are like before Barney says he's going to smack a secretary on the ass. When Marshall points out that's exactly what the characters of the show would do, Barney replies: "What show?" *At Giddy Ups, Barney said that he had a date with Hannity and Colmes. Hannity and Colmes was also the name of a show on Fox News Channel which ran from 1996 to 2009. *When Lily said to Robin 'Your nose just grew', she was most likely referring to what happens to classic fairy tale character when he lies. Music * - Other Notes *On the plaque in Marshall's office as he's talking to Bilson about Ted not getting the job, his diploma says "Ohio Wesleyan University", not Wesleyan University in Connecticut. However, other signs show that it was, infact, the Connecticut Wesleyan University. Guests *Bryan Callen - Bilson * - Stacey * - Jillian *Kevin Christy - Sven #1 *Krista Kalmus - Misty *Jae W. Suh - Crystal *Ted Cannon - Sven #2 *Sam Littlefield - Sven #3 *Matthew Stephen Young - Mechanical Bull Operator Reception * Michelle Zoromski of gave the episode 8.7 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/931/931465p1.html * Donna Bowman of gave the episode A-. http://www.avclub.com/articles/woooo,13364/ * Cindy McLennan of gave the episode A. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/woooo_1.php * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8 out of 10 stars. "Would you like to be on the conference call?" References External links * * * es:¡Woooo! Category:Episodes Category:Season 4